I've never been one for imprinting
by Annabeth Goldman
Summary: Jacob's dad is hurt so he goes to the hospital to see what has happened. But what he dosen't know is that he will meet someone there that will change his life forever...


_Preface_

"JACOB." FROM THE SECOND THE name escaped her lips I knew that something as inconsequential as Jacob Black could exist under the same sun as her. We were compatible, even the exception- made for each other. But as soon as I heard her speak my name I knew that nothing in my world would exist on the same level as her…

_Chapter One_

_Warning _

The waves crashed upon the rocks violently. I hadn't expected a storm to damper this day, though my place in the world meant little to me now. If I got struck by lightning who would be there to feel remorse for me? Where would my lover be when I breathed my final breath? I'll tell you where, in the arms of her bloodsucker. _Rotten leech_,I thought darkly.

Ever since Edward-I shuddered at the thought of his name- returned from Italy or wherever he had run off to, Bella had fallen head over heels for him _again_.

I rolled my eyes at this painful memory, though it was inconceivable that she would come crawling back to me. But if she did… That flicker of hope had ignited the fire that burned internally and refused to die. _I _refused to give up. Bella couldstill be won and I would find a way somehow.

As the clouds rolled in vehemently, I glanced up at the pouring rain that would otherwise leave someone running in agony at the force it was exerting. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I realized that this could not affect me the way it could torture a normal human being, but the word _normal _didn't even begin to describe what I was.

"Jake!" I heard over the roar of the storm. The incessant rain made it a challenge to my profound senses. My head spun around and I saw Embry appear beside me in less than five seconds.

My head returned mechanically to the scene before me. I wondered, absentmindedly if I would die if I flung myself right at the rocks… No it was all about positioning. Some sharp ones there…

"Jake!" Embry shook my arm more violently than necessary.

"What?" I growled, not taking my eyes off the ocean.

"Look," he managed in desperation. "I know that you're busy mad at the world right now-"

"Get on with it, Embry." I commanded in a monotone that would be impossible for a human to make out.

I heard him swallow and hesitate, then just as quickly find the words he was sent here to deliver. "Billy's in the hospital."

Four words. I never thought that four words could affect me the way these did. I searched his face for any sign of a joke but found none. My head was spinning, the same way it had when I discovered I was a werewolf. I opened my mouth but it seemed impossible to find words to explain the wound he'd just inflicted upon me.

I felt the rain disappear as the heat engulfed my body. There was only one hospital around here. It was located in Forks and regrettably the bloodsucker's father ran the place. My face was contorted in a mixture of panic and disgust at even the slightest flicker of _Edward's_ name.

As I sprinted through the muddy forest, tearing past deadly branches that lashed out in every direction, I heard the heavy footfalls behind me. Embry began the conversation:

_Well, I sure am glad you didn't shoot the messenger!_

I felt my expression, wolf-like as it currently was warp into a glare. _That doesn't mean I'm not taking it into serious consideration. _My tone was harsh, but I didn't regret speaking to him that way, sometimes he didn't know when to stop joking. I softened my tone to a degree more subtle. _What happened?_

I felt the memory flood my vision as I dodged the protruding branches. Billy was returning home from Sue Clearwater's with Seth flanking him. The storm hit then and I saw a violent gust of wind tear across the sky. Billy's wheelchair teetered precariously. Seth's attention was diverted for the smallest second, but that was all it took. I watched in horror as the shoddy wheelchair hit the ground with a force that ripped through me like a scissors slicing a single hair. So easily severed… I felt inconsequently weak and vulnerable.

I felt my legs push harder as I tore through the forest at inhuman speed as Quil's voice joined my open head.

_Hey man where are you?_

I flashed a picture of the trees that were speeding past me as I shot through the green trees. Forks was somewhere between the crippling ten mile and twelve mile radius from where I had been moping.

_Gee. _Leah joined the precession. I felt like my head was an open book and growled. She winced, offended at my reaction to her voice. Her voice had not been harsh or cold, rather indifferent. I felt her mood shift as the picture left her mind. _Jacob you should really look after the ones you feel emotionally drawn to. _I almost ignored that, then her voice changed to taunting and I was reminded again why I was considering the death to this dissimilar pain that ripped through me more violently than the ferocious storm brewing at that moment. _First Bella Swan and now Billy… Who's next?_

I felt a growl rip through my chest at the mention of _her _name. _Just wait, Leah you're going to find out what happens to those I feel apathetic toward. _

I heard her snort at my threat. _I'm terrified. When you can actually come up with a better come back, let me know._

I abandoned the fruitless argument as we approached the end of the tree line before the hospital. I felt myself phase back and untied the sweats I'd strapped to my leg. I'd been having such a problem with my temper lately that it was best to carry the meager apparel in case of an unexpected situation.

I was thoroughly drenched as I approached the hospital. Sam's words about Billy only breaking a bone or something did nothing to alter the black thoughts of the unknown that plagued my mind. I tore through the hospital at a pace that would be considered fast for a human and threw the doors open in a manner that would otherwise cause many people to stare. I didn't notice if anyone was looking at me, enough weird things happened in Forks anyway this wouldn't be an exception. I stopped at the front desk and glared at the tiny woman chatting on the phone.

"Yes, Karen," The stout woman instructed. "deliver the meds to room two twelve. Yes, she needs them pronto-" She met my enraged gaze and dropped the stack of papers that she had been clutching to her chest. She scrambled to pick them up and swiftly ended the previous conversation.

"Yes, um…sir? How can I help you?" She sounded terrified. I had no idea what my scowl had transformed into. Suddenly I caught her eying the glass wall that separated us, with a gleam of relief in her expression.

"I'm looking for Billy Black." I hissed. She was probably disturbed by the fact that I had no shirt on and it was pouring rain outside. I heard Embry make a much less dramatic entrance behind me.

The woman glanced at the approaching teenager and I saw her eyes widen at the sight of him shirtless. I didn't need to read her mind for that one, _The world had gone wild! _

"Please," I said in a rush of words. "I'm in a hurry." I drummed my fingers impatiently on the granite counter and pretended that I was pounding Edward's head in. I almost smiled inwardly at the thought.

The woman nodded and shuffled through a precariously placed stack of paper. She readjusted the spectacles perched upon her nose. "Room four twenty-three." She stared after us as Embry and I disappeared into a nearby elevator. I was so caught up in the climax of my day that I hadn't noticed the deep indents I'd left in the granite. _Oh, well, _I thought morosely. _Charge it, bloodsucker. _


End file.
